Contagious
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: "Achoo, ttebane!" Poor Kushina has a cold...MinaKushi. Oneshot.


**Another random oneshot! This is my first MinaKushi fic! I would like to thank Kishimoto-san for the inspiration in Manga Chapter 499.**

**They're both academy students here. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Minato, Kushina, and Naruto would be a happy LIVING family if I own**_** Naruto**_** (I'm talking about the show)**

**

* * *

**

**Contagious**

The surroundings seemed woozy, as if it had been mixed into a disgusting swirl with a huge egg beater.

Kushina could feel the awful sensation of blood freezing in her veins for a moment. Time stopped, waiting for a big occurrence.

She was shaking inside, panicking. Maybe the Kyuubi wanted to escape from her petite body or maybe it's—

"Achoo, _ttebane_!

Achoo, _ttebane_!

**ACHOO, **_**TTEBANE**_**!"**

—a great succession of sneezes…

Today was **not **a very good day for Kushina. And what made it worse was the irritating laughter and mocking of her stupid classmates.

"The tomato sneezed! Haha!"

"This is a **really** bad time for fun and games, you know," she said in a low voice.

And as she said that, the laughter ceased same with the insults. So even those idiots knew when to stop—her Bloody Red Hanabero aura was poisoning the atmosphere.

So far, so—

"Achoo, _ttebane_!"

—**not** good…

"Haha!" The kids resumed to their mocking.

"SILENCE!"

Now _that_ finally stopped them. After all, that's what teachers are for.

"Kushina, you don't look so good. You better skip our lesson and go back home," her teacher said.

But she doesn't want to go home, not when this was the day she'd been looking forward for _weeks_. She was _so _close in learning the famous transformation jutsu to disguise as Inoichi and ask her secret crush Minato who in the world does he like. But _no_, those sneezes just _had _to break the plan a minute before the lesson.

But it couldn't be helped—anyone, as in _anyone, _who dared to talk back to this kind of sensei would melt from his fury in just 30 seconds sharp.

Kushina knew better. She rubbed her stuffed nose with her sleeve and walked to the door, looking down.

From the moment she went in the classroom until she left, someone never took his eyes off her.

_**

* * *

**_

"Achoo, _ttebane_!"

She looked into the mirror, which was now covered with little wet white spots that came from her mouth.

_Yuck_, she thought, both referring to the saliva-spotted mirror and her swollen red face. _Gosh, I really look like a tomato._

Suddenly, the mirror changed, it looked distorted, like it was mixed by that giant egg beater. She's dizzy; she should really get some sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

"Kushina…"

_Huh? Who's there?_

"Wake up…"

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing a worried Inoichi.

"How are you feeling?"

Kushina shifted to sit down on her bed. "Fine." She looked around, as if finding someone.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…is someone with you?"

"No, I'm alone."

She looked down, feeling disappointed. _What am I thinking? Of course he wouldn't visit me. He has other stuff to do._ "Oh… I thought, maybe, Namikaze's with you…"

She quickly placed her hand on her mouth to shut it. But it's already too late; she had said it. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

The blonde was surprised at what she mentioned. "You…like him?"

Kushina was speechless. "I…uh…" That was _so_ feminine.

She quickly clutched the blonde's shirt so tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Spill it to everyone and I'll kill you!"

_Air, dammit. I need air!_

He couldn't take it much longer.

_**POOF!**_

He couldn't hold the transformation jutsu any longer.

Gray orbs widened as she saw whose shirt she was clutching. None other than the famous prodigy Namikaze Minato.

"Could you let me breathe now?"

"Tch…ich…"

"Hey, you OK?"

"Ah…Ah…"

_Oh no, in coming!_

"**Achoo**_**ttebane! **_**Achoo**_**ttebane! **_**ACHOO**_**TTEBANE!"**_

Kushina's grip loosened. Minato was practically gasping for air. He placed his hand over his chest to see if he was still alive. But he didn't felt his heartbeat. His shirt was wet.

_Yuck…_

"It's your fault, anyway, idiot," she retorted, as if she could read his mind. "It's pay back time for showing off your jutsu , disguising as Inoichi and stealing my plan!"

"I wasn't showing off. Wait, what plan?"

"Don't play dumb. That was my idea! I wanted to squeeze the truth from you but you just have to be the first to do it, _ttebane_!"

"Does it mean that…"

The girl was getting impatient. That idiot just had to make her explain _that_ much. She smacked her lips unto his. She wasn't that good at body language but she didn't care.

When she broke the kiss, Minato wasted a full five minutes to realize what she meant. Then he made his trademark grin that was simply irresistible for Kushina.

She didn't notice herself also smiling with his contagious smile. And little did Minato know that he was already contaminated with Kushina's cold.

**END.**

**

* * *

**

**Haha! Thanks a lot for reading this! **

**Please review! I'd like to know what you think of the story!**


End file.
